The Last Man Standing
by GrossAdmiral Thrawn
Summary: Энакин не перешёл на ТСС, но настоящие испытания для него начинаются тогда, когда он стареет и начинает терять близких ему людей...


Перевод понравившейся мне истории.

Оригинал: s/10675805/1/The-Last-Man-Standing

Автор: u/5785734/thefictionarydictionary

POV Энакина.

Люк везет меня в инвалидном кресле по дорожке в саду, по которой я столько раз гулял. Теперь, увы, не могу.

\- Отец, ты уверен, что всё будет в порядке?

\- Это займет немного времени, Люк! – говорю я, – Просто иди и займись своими делами.

В ответ сын улыбается мне.

\- Хорошо, отец, но ты позови меня, если тебе будет что-то нужно, хорошо?

\- Да, да, – я машу ему дрожащей рукой, – Теперь иди и позволь мне спокойно умереть.

\- Отец, ты не умрешь! – заявляет он, делая это с "бестолковым видом", как любила говорить Падме.

\- Просто оставь меня. Иди!

Люк разворачивается и уходит. Я довольно вздыхаю и поудобнее устраиваюсь в кресле. Он хороший сын. Тихий и спокойный. Он с радостью остался здесь жить здесь со всей семьей. В отличие от него, моя дочь отчаянная бунтарка. Она, без сомнения, до сих пор шляется по галактике, несмотря на возраст. Она уже давно не маленькая девочка, которая любила сидеть у меня на коленях. Но она всегда будет занимать особое место в моем сердце. Моя Лея. Я прекрасно знаю это чувство, когда вам хочется сбежать куда-либо. Мы так похожи: я и моя девочка. Она всегда говорит, что будет моей девочкой, даже несмотря на то, что вышла замуж за этого Хана Соло. Он дурно влияет на Лею, скажу я вам.

Я снова вздыхаю и перевожу мои потускневшие глаза на водную гладь озера, где вижу отражение гор. Я вспоминаю, когда увидел эту красоту впервые много лет назад, вспоминаю как танцевал на их фоне со своей женой, детьми и внуками, пока позволяло здоровье. Я постанываю, и закрываю глаза, когда пытаюсь оторвать свое умирающее тело от кресла. Я никогда не думал, что останусь последним из круга друзей. У судьбы очень жестокое чувство юмора.

Наконец-то я опускаюсь на землю. Мои суставы и кости болят, требуя, чтобы я прекратил двигаться, но я должен завершить начатое. Я медленно провожу рукой по могильной плите передо мной, сметая пыль и налетевшие листья, из-под которых показывается выгравированный текст:

**_Мастер джедай Оби-Ван Кеноби_**

**_Друг, брат, наставник._**

Старый, добрый Оби Ван. Он до конца оставался лучшим другом нашей семьи, а для меня и Падме он был как брат. Он сохранил все тайны, которые мы доверили ему, и унес их с собой в Силу. Он ушел тихо, без пафоса и фанфар. Его просто нашли мертвым в своей постели. Меня поразило то, что его волосы были причесаны, а усы и борода аккуратно подстрижены. Казалось, что он знал время и дату своей смерти.

Совет джедаев кремировал его тело. Я пытался добиться разрешения присутствовать на церемонии, но мне отказали. Тогда я поручил Хану Соло выкрасть прах своего друга.

Я усмехнулся. Конечно, Оби-Ван ругает меня в Силе за этот поступок, но почему-то я знаю, что делает он это с улыбкой.

Я начинаю говорить, улыбаясь:

\- Великолепно, старик! Великолепно! Взял и оставил меня одного!

Я смотрю на дату на камне. 23 года назад. 23. Да конечно, у меня были друзья кроме Оби-Вана, но только его мои дети называли "дядей", а внуки - "Папой Оби". Он любил проводить с ними время, играть, даже укладывал их спать, когда они были маленькими. Оби-Ван отдергивал меня от ошибок и падений много раз, за что я всегда буду ему благодарен. Я вздрагиваю и перемещаюсь к следующей надгробной плите, касаясь её дрожащей рукой.

**_Падме Амидала Наберри Скайуокер_**

**_Королева, сенатор, жена, мать._**

Моя фамилия на её надгробном камне. Мой дребезжащий голос вздрагивает, когда я произношу имя моей покойной жены:

\- Падме, я увижу тебя на лунах Иего.

Это простая фраза очень много значит для меня. Даже в преклонном возрасте она была самым замечательным, что я когда-либо видел. Думаю, что любовь ослепила меня. Когда она стала старше, я дразнил её, говоря, что она выглядит, как её мать, в ответ она заявляла, что я выгляжу как её отец. Я никогда не думал, что увижу нас старыми. Но её последние годы стали для меня настоящим потрясением.

Её разум угас раньше, чем тело. Старость сделала ужасную вещь с этим проницательным и умным человеком. Я несколько раз просыпался ночью и находил её в саду. Она выглядела растерянной и напуганной. Её вид и вопрос "Кто ты?", обращенный ко мне, были самым страшным ударом.

Со временем настала очередь и её тела. Она лежала в постели несколько недель. Я был все это время рядом с ней. Люк постоянно говорил, чтобы я не забывал и о себе… И вот её слабеющие руки потянулись к моим. Я смотрел на её худое, бледное лицо, седые растрепанные волосы, её карие глаза были по-прежнему великолепны, хоть и утратили свой прежний блеск. Она открыла рот и её удалось сказать несколько слов:

\- Я очень люблю тебя, Энакин.

После этого её не стало. Но она до конца помнила слова, изменившие нашу жизнь.

Немного людей пришли на её похороны. Жизнь не стояла на месте, и многие забыли о бывшей королеве и сенаторе. Были только те, кто никогда не сможет забыть её. Такие как девятилетний мальчик, который никогда не забудет о своей встрече с ангелом и обещании жениться не ней.

Я молча смотрел, как Люк вырыл могилу. Когда земля скрыла её, я осознал, что часть меня умерла вместе с ней.

А теперь я чувствую, что настало мое время. Мои кости и суставы болят, органы постепенно отказывают. Я помню о своей мечте побывать на каждой планете, рассказанной когда-то Квай-Гону. Однако, у меня не было времени, чтобы осуществить её из-за постоянных конфликтов и войн. Приняв участие во многих сражениях, мне казалось, что я буду наслаждаться каждым мгновением моей жизни. Но теперь, почти полностью лишившись зубов, со своими редкими седыми волосами, больными суставами и другими органами, я ненавижу жизнь. Но ещё больше я ненавижу то, что ничего не могу в этой ситуации сделать, будучи прикованным к этому креслу и этому телу. Я встаю и медленно бреду к своему креслу, устраиваясь в нем. Еще раз бросаю взгляд на водную гладь озера и вижу в нем свое отражение. Поседевшие волосы, поблекшие глаза, тонкая, сморщенная кожа. Да… Где же ты, красивый "парень с плакатов"?

Вдруг, левую сторону груди пронзает острая боль. Я отчаянно хватаюсь за сердце.

\- Люк, - хриплю я – Лююк!

Я слышу, как мой сын бежит ко мне, но слишком поздно. Моя голова откидывается назад и замирает. Уже навсегда… Прощай,

**_Энакин Скайуокер_**

**_Рыцарь-джедай, Избранный, муж, отец._**

**_Навсегда среди звезд._**


End file.
